


Avid and Kei

by xxarcherz



Category: Twitch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxarcherz/pseuds/xxarcherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Avid go on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avid and Kei

Keikeo91 joined the game.

Avid looked away from where he had been digged to see Kei appear ontop of the hill.

"Kei!" He called to kei.

Kei smiled at the man and waved.

"Hey Avid!" He called as he watched Avid sprint towards him.

"Wanna go looking for diamonds with me?" He asked, panting.

"Sure!" Kei replied, smiling.

Avid led Kei to a cave entrance that had yet to been explored. Kei pulled out a torch and put it on the wall. He could hear the hissing of spiders and the groans of zombies within the depths. His grip on his sword tightened. But he was glad that Avid was going with him. Avid led and put up torches. Kei was supposed to mine anything of importance. 

 

1 hour later

 

"DIAMONDS!" Avid yelled. Kei smiled, darting forward to mine it. 

_Hissssssssssssssssss_

 

_Boom!_

 

Kei was thrown backwards into the wall. He heard a loud crunch as his bones crumbled. He heard Avid scream is name as the world went black.

\-----

Ugh. The soft light from the torch was unwelcomed and Kai had to blink multiple times to get used to it. His legs ached and his head was pounding. A moan of pain arose from his throat. "Kei?" Kei heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Avid? It hurts."

"I know, kei. Here." Avid held a pinkish potion out to him. Kei took it and drank it, feeling warmth flood his body.

"I'll Take care of you Kei."


End file.
